


Stuck With You

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Levy was finally heading home after a long day at the office. Going home to a good book sounded great. Instead, the elevator stops working…with her and that gruff construction worker in it. He seemed menacing with his rough persona, but as the closed space forces them to get to know each other, Levy realizes he’s not all bad. The question was how were they going to get out?





	Stuck With You

 

Levy sighed and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She placed both elbows on the table and dropped her head in her hands. This was what happened when someone quit. The medical records never stopped piling in, but now she was the only one working there for the next week; she was drowning. Levy's tired eyes cut over at the large stack of paperwork she needed to file into medical charts and it almost broke her soul. It was Friday night and work ended three hours ago. All the specialty clinics in her building were all closed. The wonderful racket of construction for the new chiropractic clinic reverberated off the walls of her prison. The sound of a hammer echoed through her office, making her head hurt. Levy shouldn't still be at work after 8:00 PM. Levy looked over the large desk, wondering if she got any work done today. It would be like that until her co-worker Lucy returned from her honeymoon and they hired another person. The blue-haired woman stood up, stretched, picked up the looming stacks, and locked them in their safe until she filed them. She grabbed her purse, locked her office, and said good riddance until Monday.

 The twenty-two-year-old made her way towards the elevators through a darkened hallway. The clinic was always eerie like a horror movie scene when the main lights turned off. Levy’s wild imagination was getting the best of her, so she quickened her pace and tried not to think of the ghost following behind her. She shook her head at how silly she was being, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing. Levy realized as she reached the elevators that the construction had stopped. Guess it was time for everyone to go home.

After pressing the ground button, Levy waited for the elevator, her black heel tapping on the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest; the chill of the clinic kept goosebumps raised on her pale skin despite her lightweight black jacket. She longed to be in the warm embrace of a summer night. Too bad the year was ending, and summer had long since gone to sleep. Maybe she’d sit in her back room and try to finish a book that held all her attention in for the last few days. It had a large window for her to enjoy the view of the night without the chill of late autumn.

The metal doors slid open, and she entered. When Levy turned around, she almost jumped out of her skin. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t see you.”

“You should pay more attention.”

Levy frowned at his unpleasant demeanor. This man worked on the building's construction project. His looks made people think he was a degenerate with all the piercings lining his nose, eyebrows, and forearms. It was like his piercings brought out his features. The silver made his crimson irises seem all the brighter and contrasted almost perfectly with his wild raven hair he pulled back into a low ponytail. Paint and dust covered him; a smudge of gray lined his angular jaw, showing how much work he’d put in. His bronzed skin proved his job took him outside, too.

“What are you staring at?!”

Levy blinked and looked away. “Nothing, just your piercings.”

“You got a problem with them?” he snapped while entering the elevator and standing off to her right.

“No,” she answered after pressing the button to close the door, eyebrows furrowing at his rudeness. “I think they look unique.”

They were on the third floor of the building. Levy always wished she was on the first, so patients didn’t have to come all the way up for medical records or to request records from specialists they visited. She’d also have easier access to the coffee shop. Their white chocolate frappes were to die for. Levy’s gaze stayed locked on the silver doors as the elevator hummed its way down the shaft.

The lights flickered overhead and buzzed as the elevator groaned. Not even a second later, the lights turned off, the elevator lurched downwards, and halted with a loud bang.

“Shit,” he muttered underneath his breath. “I told that idiot to leave the electricity alone!”

“What’s going on?” Levy asked, her voice wavering. The elevator was almost pitch black. A red back up light painted the elevator in a terrifying hue. She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera light. “Are… are we stuck?!”

“What did I tell you about paying more attention?!” he snapped. “Do you think it stopped for fun?!”

“You don’t have to be so mean!” she shouted back.

He huffed. “What’s your name, Shrimp?”

She blinked at his choice of name. “It’s Levy, not Shrimp.”

“Nah, I think I like Shrimp better,” he taunted. “Name’s Gajeel.”

Levy extended her hand. “Nice to meet you Gajeel.”

He reached out and clasped his larger hand around hers. Gajeel's calloused hands proved he had a life of working with his hands. Despite that, their warmth comforted her. Anyone else in the situation she was in would have panicked. Levy tried her best to breathe and calm her nerves.

“What should we do?” she questioned.  

“Press the call button first,” Gajeel instructed.

Levy nodded and moved over to the control of the elevator. The call button was bright red and impossible to miss so she pressed it and waited. Gajeel came to her side and placed an arm on top of her head like an armrest.

“Are you comfy?” Levy asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I might be.”

Levy just sighed. “I don’t think it worked. Should we try calling 911?”

The medical administrator turned her phone on to call 911. That was when she realized that not only was her phone at eight percent, but she only had one little bar of service. Just their luck. “Do you have a phone? Mine is about to die.”

“Phone’s in my truck,” Gajeel responded. “I don’t need distractions while I’m working.”

Levy bit her lip and explained the predicament with her phone. She tried to call 911, but just as she hit the green button for it to dial, her phone said “no service”. She groaned and leaned against the wall.

“No luck. How hard is it to fix an elevator?”

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. “Those guys are not good with electricity. That’s why I was trying to get out of here before they started messin’ with the areas they could fuck up.”

Levy gave him a confused look. “Why didn’t you take the stairs? No worries there.”

Gajeel snorted and looked away. “You’re small and it’s dark outside. This area has a high crime rate that’s all.”

She smiled in the dark. “You were going to walk me to my car?”

“I wasn’t,” he snapped. “I was just gonna be nearby in case something happened.”

That still was a very nice gesture. Levy knew about the high crime rate. She had a Taser in her car and pepper spray in her purse. No one approached her yet, but safety never hurt.

“Do you think we can pry the door open?” Levy asked, gazing over at the steel doors glittering in the dim lighting.

Gajeel walked over to it. “I can give it a shot, but I need something to wedge in between the doors.”

Levy searched her purse and realized she had nothing strong or thin enough to get through them. She shook her head as Gajeel strained to open the doors. It was hard to see, but it didn’t seem like he was getting anywhere with it. He grunted, and a loud creak reached her ears. Was he doing it?! Levy got closer and saw a little space between the door. She barely made out the edge where the floor began. They were underneath the first floor it seemed.

Gajeel moved away, breathing hard and sweat beading on his forehead. “It won’t budge anymore.”

“Help!” Levy shouted. “We’re stuck in the elevator! Is anyone there?!”

They could hear the continued sounds of construction. They must have been just taking a break when she had left her office. It was sinking in that they had no options left. Levy tried her hardest not to cry, but her breath hitched in her chest. It was Friday. _Friday_. If the construction workers didn’t realize that they were in there before they went home, they’d have to spend the whole weekend locked in the elevator. The tears she’d been trying not to shed trickled down her cheeks. She was thankful for the dark lighting so Gajeel couldn’t see her getting emotional. Despite her attempt to hid it, the construction worker picked up on her years right away.

“What the hell are you crying for?!” he fussed. “It won’t fix anything!”

“Stop being a jerk!” Levy yelled. “I’m overwhelmed about being stuck in an elevator with a man I just met!”

Gajeel turned to face her. “You think I’m gonna hurt you?!”

“I don’t know you!” Levy exclaimed. “I don’t know what to expect!”

Gajeel looked offended. “I’d never hurt you.”

Something in his voice told Levy he was sincere. She never thought once that he’d hurt her. Although he looked mean, it didn’t cross her mind that he’d do something horrible to her, especially after he wanted to ensure her safety on the walk to her car. Levy slid down to the floor and stretched out her legs. Gajeel continued to call for help a little while longer, but nothing changed. The construction was just too loud.

Gajeel leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “I guess we’re gonna have to wait until they try to leave and realize that the elevator isn’t working.”

Levy sighed. "I hope they don't take the stairs. We'll be stuck in here all weekend.”

Goosebumps were rising on her arms. It was ice cold in the elevator.  The bottom of the elevator sat in the garage. The autumn air that was being taken over by winter was lurking just outside their steel cage. Levy’s light jacket that didn't keep her warm in her office was doing nothing to help her now. She always forgot to check the weather throughout the day for changes. A slight breeze seeped through the cracked doors from the wind.

“You’re cold, Shrimp.”

Levy huffed and hooked blue strands behind her ears. “You’re going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

Even in the dim lighting, she knew Gajeel was smiling. “Hell yeah.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Levy questioned. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m curious how she puts up with someone as off-putting as you.”

Gajeel sucked his teeth. “Now look who’s being rude!”

Despite their dire situation, Levy laughed. She laughed so hard she held her stomach and doubled over. When she sat up, her giggles subsiding, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry. I guess it’s just nice to have something to laugh at.”

“So, me,” Gajeel deadpanned. “I don’t know how your boyfriend deals with you so we’re even.”

Levy crossed her legs and looked away. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Why not?” Gajeel questioned. “Yer cute enough I guess.”

“You guess?!” Levy exclaimed. “You're not going to find a girlfriend with that attitude!”

"Maybe not.”

She hadn’t missed that he said she was cute even if it was offhanded. Gajeel looked good himself. He wasn’t her usual brand of guy she found interest in, which made him more appealing. He seemed like the bad boy type with the many piercings and rough attitude. She felt that Gajeel would be the perfect protector, and he was most likely a passionate man. Once he cared for something, he did whatever he could for that person. Levy realized she could be wrong, but those thoughts were nice to hang on to for now.

Gajeel walked over to her, taking his jacket off. He threw it at her. “I can see you shivering.”

She was freezing. The temperature was dropping by the minute. Levy was losing sensation in her fingers and now goosebumps had migrated from her arms to her legs. Her pants weren’t doing anything to keep her warm because of its thin material.

“I guess the heat from inside won't do much for us,” Levy muttered. “Thank you for giving me your jacket.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Gajeel sat next to her, pulling his legs up to his chest. The medical administration tech yawned. She checked her phone again, hoping to have service, but the no service sign glared back at her before her phone went dead. She sighed. It was almost ten o'clock. Sleep was tugging at her.

“What time would they finish?” Levy prodded, covering another yawn that escaped her mouth.

“Around two.”

She whimpered. “There’s no way I can stay up that late. I guess we can just talk then?”

“About what?” 

“Well,” Levy began. “For starters, how old are you Gajeel?”

“Twenty-five,” he spoke. “You? Are you legal to drink?”

Levy smiled. “I’m twenty-two, but I’ve never been much of a drinker.”

Gajeel grinned at her. “So, you’re a cheap drunk is what you’re saying?”

She chuckled. “I guess so.”

Levy wasn’t sure what else to ask. Small talk was such an effort. After futile attempts to stay awake, hazel orbs closed, and she drifted off to sleep. She thought she would only sleep for a few minutes, twenty at most, but she awoke to the sounds of the elevator groaning. As her mind got yanked from the realm of sleep, Levy realized that she wasn't cold; in fact, she was much warmer than when she’d fallen asleep. There was also weight on her back. Opening her eyes, Levy saw she was lying down in Gajeel’s lap, her face resting on his thigh and her legs sprawled out. She looked over her shoulder to see him sleeping on her back. One arm was around her waist.

 _What is he doing?!_ Her mind shrieked.

Levy never felt comfortable being in the embrace of a man she met a few hours ago, but this seemed different. She didn’t move to avoid waking him at first and watched his sleeping form. Levy couldn’t see his face well, but from what she could see, Gajeel’s features softened when he was sleeping. He looked more boyish yet still handsome.

The lights flickered on and off. Gajeel groaned. “Five more minutes, damn it, Levy.”

“Me?” she stuttered.

She couldn’t help but laugh. Gajeel wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and turned his head to face away from her. Levy sat up as soon as the lights stayed on and the elevator whirred to life. Gajeel was still half asleep and enveloped Levy in his arms, forcing her head against his chest. His cheek rested against her forehead as he sighed. He continued to sleep despite the bright lights glaring.

“Time to get up Gajeel,” Levy said while trying to unhook his arms. He was way too close. “The elevator is working again.”

“All right,” he grumbled, opening his eyes. “You’re close, Shrimp.”

“You pulled me in!” Levy protested. She paused as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “You’re still holding me.”

Gajeel let her go and stood to his feet. He turned his gaze as he reached a hand to her. Levy smiled and with his help, got up too. Her legs tingled from the way they had been lying. Gajeel pressed the garage button and relief washed over Levy when their prison continued to move, and the doors slid open once they touched the ground level.

The wind blew hard before the doors opened all the way. It whipped Levy’s blue locks around as was Gajeel’s ebony tresses. “Holy shit,” he murmured. “This wind is crazy.”

“Yeah,” Levy agreed, wrapping Gajeel’s coat tighter around her body before her teeth clacked.

Gajeel only had on a gray tank top. He would freeze even with the help of his jacket. “Would you like your jacket back?”

“I’m fine,” he said. “Get moving’ so I can get you to your car before the wind blows you away.”

As they stepped out into the garage, the temperature plummeted. Levy’s body stiffened at the harsh weather. The wind ate right through them and chilled her to the bone. She hurried towards her car, hating every frozen second. The task of warming it would suck too. Once the heat started, she could enjoy defrosting.

“Cold, cold, cold,” Levy chanted to herself as she struggled to pull her keys out with numb fingers.

Once they reached her car, Levy turned to thank Gajeel. His crossed over his chest, goosebumps lining his muscled arms. She removed his coat and handed it back to him. “Thank you.”

Levy unlocked her car and started the engine. Gajeel turned to leave. “See you, Shrimp.”

“W-wait,” she called through chattering teeth. When Gajeel turned around, she took a small step back and clasped her hands in front of her body. “I’d like to give you my number if you don’t mind.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Gajeel teased. “I knew you noticed how sexy I am.”

“Stupid Gajeel!” Levy berated. “I…” 

 Anything would build Gajeel’s already inflated ego. That grin spoke for itself. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Gajeel held his hand out to her. “Write it down.”

Levy bent over to search the middle console for a pen. She found one and turned to write her number on Gajeel’s hand. Her fingers were so numb they hurt, and it was very difficult for her to write her cell. Who knew the number five was so hard to write with dead fingers?

“So, I’ll hear from you then?” she asked while trying to control her hair the wind was blowing around.

Gajeel turned to leave. “I wouldn’t have let you write on me if I wasn’t interested.”

Levy watched him retreat before getting in her car. She slammed the door to stop the wind’s assault on her and met with the warmth of the heater. Levy placed shaky hands in front of the vents and she sighed as the feeling in her fingers returned. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Gajeel and the way it felt to be in his arms. She felt so safe. Her best friends Jet and Droy might get upset when they found out.

“I hope he’ll reach out soon,” Levy said to herself.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Levy and the gruff man got stuck in the elevator. Gajeel hadn't reached out. It hurt her feelings a little. Did he realize he didn't like her? What a jerk. He sure acted interested, at least, that’s what she thought. Levy decided she would go home on time today and locked up the patient files.

She turned off the lights, locked the door behind her, and headed for the stairs. Ever since that night, Levy opted to take the stairs instead. She tried to convince herself that it was a better workout than the elevator, anyway. As she rounded the corner to head to the garage from the first floor, Levy could hear construction going. They would finish the job soon. It stopped looking like a train had run through the building.

The old stairs led her to the garage. As she reached for the door, someone called her name. Levy’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

“Hey, Shrimp.”

Levy turned around while trying to calm her nerves. “Hello, Gajeel. I was just leaving.”

“Wait! Hold on a sec!”

“What?” Levy called over her shoulder, one hand holding the door open.

Gajeel jumped down the remaining stairs and walked over to her. Levy swallowed. He pulled his long hair into a loose ponytail and threw it over his right shoulder. An all-white T-shirt and matched with his dark-blue jeans that had dust spots from working. A hard hat sat on top of his head. Although that he was dirty, Gajeel still looked very handsome.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Give me your number again.”

Levy took it. Her hazel orbs met his crimson ones. “I thought you didn’t carry your cell phone at work?”

“I had a reason to this time.”

“What happened the first time I gave you my phone number?”

Gajeel grunted and placed his hand on top of his hard hat. “I washed my hands before I remembered to put your number in my phone.”

So that explained why he never called her. Him asking again was a good sign. Levy felt her spirits lift as she punched her number into his cell. “Will I have to wait another three weeks before you contact me?”

Gajeel took his phone back and gave her that sideways grin. He pressed a few buttons and after a moment, her own cell phone buzzed. Levy pulled it out of her purse and saw it was a number she didn’t have.

_I’m taking you to dinner tonight. Give me your address and be ready by 7._

A rough man who was also romantic? Levy never pictured Gajeel having a soft side. Levy felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile. “I’ll be ready.”

 


End file.
